Goderic Griffoendor
Goderic Griffoendor (Engels:'' Godric Gryffindor'') was een tovenaar en één van de vier stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij was goede vrienden met Zalazar Zwadderich, maar keerde zich tegen hem toen hij geen Dreuzelgeborene studenten wilde toelaten tot Zweinstein. Het is onbekend wanneer hij stierf. Griffoendor's geboorteplaats werd in zijn eer bekend als Goderics Eind. Griffoendor's portret is nog steeds aanwezig op Zweinstein. Biografie Vroegere leven Griffoendor was afkomstig uit een heide die nu bekend staat als Goderics Eind,''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' een klein dorpje in Engeland. Hij werd omschreven als "de beste duellist van zijn tijd".Tovenaar van de Maand, juli 2007, op J.K. Rowling's officiële website Stichter van Zweinstein Naar verluidt één van "de vier meest briljante heksen en tovenaars van hun tijd" te zijn, stichtte Goderic Griffoendor, in samenwerking met Zalazar Zwadderich, Rowena Ravenklauw en Helga Huffelpuf, Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Later verbrak hij echter de banden met Zwadderich. Hij lijkt de studenten van zijn afdeling zorgvuldig gekozen te hebben. Voorkeur voor studenten Griffoendor zou moed, vastberadenheid, dapperheid en de kracht van het hart boven alle andere kwaliteiten hebben geprezen. Volgens de Sorteerhoed selecteerde hij weldegelijk de studenten voor zijn afdeling op basis van hun durf en moed. Hij was ook het meest gedreven voor het toestaan van Dreuzelgeborenen tot de school. De stichters waren echter niet zeker hoe ze de studenten konden sorteren als zij dood waren. Om dit op te lossen nam Griffoendor zijn hoed af en betoverden alle vier de stichters de hoed, zodat het lang na hun dood de studenten kon sorteren. De hoed werd vanaf dat moment bekend als de Sorteerhoed. Griffoendor was oorspronkelijk een goede vriend van Zalazar Zwadderich, maar na verloop van tijd verslechterde hun vriendschap. Na een aantal jaren van vreedzame samenwerking werd de verhouding tussen Zwadderich en de andere stichters slechter dankzij Zwadderich's wantrouwen in Dreuzelgeborenen en zijn overtuiging dat zij niet mochten worden toegelaten tot Zweinstein. Toen Zwadderich er niet in slaagde om Griffoendor en de andere stichters te overtuigen om zijn ideeën te aanvaarden, koos hij ervoor om de school te verlaten. Buiten medeweten van Griffoendor, zijn voormalige vriend, bouwde Zwadderich een verborgen kamer in het kasteel waarin hij een basilisk verborg. Deze basilisk zou zijn erfgenaam later gebruiken om te proberen de school te zuiveren van Dreuzelgeborenen. Het is niet bekend hoe of wanneer Griffoendor stierf, hoewel hij een blijvende erfenis achterliet. Na zijn dood Een schilderij van Griffoendor hangt nog steeds op Zweinstein en bewaakt een geheime sluipweg tussen de zevende verdieping van de Grote Trap, in een zijkamer van de Binnenkomsthal. Het wachtwoord dat nodig is om toegang te krijgen is "Sterrenglans".[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] — PC-versie Griffoendor liet twee bekende relikwieën achter: een door kobolden gesmeden zwaard, versierd met robijnen, en de Sorteerhoed. Deze twee voorwerpen delen een bepaalde band; wanneer een "echte Griffoendor" het nodig heeft, kan het zwaard uit de hoed getrokken worden. Griffoendor's zwaard is in staat om krachten op te nemen van hetgeen dat hij gedood heeft. Het werd doordrenkt met gif toen Harry Potter de basilisk neerstak, waardoor het geschikt werd voor het vernietigen van Voldemort's Gruzielementen. Albus Perkamentus gebruikte het om de Ring van Asmodom Mergel te vernietigen, Ron Wemel gebuikte het om Zalazar Zwadderich's Medaillon te vernietigen en Marcel Lubbermans gebruikte het om Nagini, het laatste Gruzielement, te doden. Uiterlijk frame|Goderic Griffoendor met zijn zwaard Het schilderij van Goderic Griffoendor toont hem als een lange, gespierde man met leeuw-achtige manen van golvend rood haar en een bijpassende baard. Hij had groene ogen, een perzikkleurige huid en wordt vaak afgebeeld met zijn beroemde zwaard, waarmee hij grote vaardigheid had. Naast het zwaard is hij ook vaak te zien met rode, met goud versierde, handschoenen, die vaak worden afgeschilderd als nogal versleten en verbrand. Ook heeft hij vaak een prachtig rood gewaad aan met gouden randen en nogal ingewikkelde ontwerpen op de mouwen. Als laatste wordt hij ook vaak afgebeeld met een vrij krachtige en strenge blik. Persoonlijkheid Griffoendor prees moed, vastberadenheid, ridderlijkheid, en de kracht van het hart. Hij werd ook vaak beschreven als één van de vier meest briljante heksen en tovenaars van zijn tijd. Hij was tolerant tegenover Dreuzelgeborenen, een punt dat het einde van zijn vriendschap met Zalazar Zwadderich betekende. Daarnaast was hij zeer vooruitstrevend, zoals het idee om de Sorteerhoed te creëren om de selectie van de studenten na zijn dood te kunnen voortzetten. Dit weerspiegelt ook zijn intelligentie en creativiteit. Hij had een veelzijdige manier van denken, aangezien hij er voor koos om het zwaard te hanteren, evenals een toverstok, wat hem een dynamische man maakte gebaseerd op de duelleerstijl van zijn tegenstander, Dreuzel of tovenaar. Dit laat zien dat hij respectvol en eerlijk was, door te kiezen voor een zwaard in plaats van magie om Dreuzel-tegenstanders op een gelijke en eerlijke manier te kunnen bevechten. Naast het tonen van zijn gevoel voor rechtvaardigheid door zich aan te passen aan de deulleerstijl van zijn tegenstander, kan dit er ook op wijzen dat hij de behoefte had om zichzelf uit te dagen. Zijn bedreiging om zijn zwaard te gebruiken tegen Ragnok de Eerste en zijn volgelingen laat zien dat, ondanks zijn edele hart en goede bedoelingen, Goderic ook in staat was het leven van een wezen, zoals Kobolden, te nemen. Dit is geen ongewone eigenschap voor een man van zijn tijd of persoonlijkheid, als gevolg van het voortdurende geweld in het middeleeuwse Europa en de acceptatie van het duelleren tot de dood bij zowel Dreuzels als tovenaars. Magische vaardigheden *'Duelleren: Er wordt gezegd dat Griffoendor de grootste duellist van zijn tijd was, ook in Dreuzel-duels. Zijn vaardigheid als een zwaardvechter was zodanig dat hij liever Dreuzels met zijn zwaard dan met magie bevocht, ondanks dat magie het meer beslissende en krachtige wapen is.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Sword of Gryffindor" op ''Pottermore'' *Transfiguratie: 'Met de hulp van de anders stichters transformeerde Goderic de Sorteerhoed in een bewuste artefact om studenten te sorteren na zijn dood. Etymologie *De naam Goderic is een Anglo-Saksische naam, en kan verschillende betekenissen hebben, zoals "hij die regeert met God" of "hij die goed regeert". *Zijn achternaam is een verwijzing naar de Griffioen, een legendarisch beest met het lichaam van een leeuw, en het hoofd en vleugels van een adelaar. De afdeling die naar hem is vernoemd maakt gebruik van een leeuw als symbool. Bovendien is het laatste deel van zijn achternaam, "dor", vergelijkbaar met zowel de Franse ''d'or wat "gemaakt van goud" of "gouden" betekend, en ook één van de kleuren van zijn afdeling is, als het achtervoegsel dore, wat "gift van" betekend. De betekenis van "Griffoendor" zou dus vrij vertaald "gift van de Griffioen" kunnen betekenen. Trivia thumb|Goderic Griffoendor hanteert zijn kenmerkende zwaard *Griffoendor werd in juli 2007 uitgeroepen tot "Tovenaar van de Maand" op de website van Rowling. "Als één van de vier beroemde stichters van Zweinstein was Griffoendor de meest talentvolle duelleerder van zijn tijd, een verlicht strijder tegen de discriminatie van Dreuzels en de eerste eigenaar van de beroemde Sorteerhoed." *J.K. Rowling beweerde ooit als grap dat als Goderic Griffoendor nog leefde, hij de reuzen inktvis die leeft in het Zwarte Meer zou zijn, wat hem tot de grootste Faunaat (en misschien wel de oudste) in de Tovenaarswereld maakte. Bij het elfde uur van elke avond zou de inktvis terug in Griffoendor veranderen, die dan over het schoolterrein zou dwalen, om later weer terug te keren naar zijn inktvis-vorm. Opgemerkt dient te worden dat Rowling sarcastisch probeerde om een punt te maken, dus kan deze verklaring niet tot canon worden beschouwd. *Goderic Griffoendor is de enige stichter waarvan geen eventuele nakomelingen bekend zijn, hoewel een tijdlang werd gespeculeerd dat Harry Potter zelf een afstammeling van Griffoendor was. Mogelijk via James Potter, gezien James afkomstig was uit Goderic's geboorteplaats, of via een lijn van Snullen via James' vrouw, Lily Evers. Deze theorie werd echter door J.K. Rowling ontkracht in een interview.The Leaky Cauldron en Mugglenet interview met J.K. Rowling *Griffoendor verschijnt als een schilderij in Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey in Universal Studios. *Op de officiële website van The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ''vermeldt Goderic dat hij er trots op is dat Harry Potter tot zijn afdeling behoort, en noemt hem "een opmerkelijke jongen". *Een nieuwe spinnensoort is vernoemd naar Griffoendor, ''Eriovixia gryffindori. De naam werd gekozen vanwege de gelijkenis van het driehoekige lichaam met de Sorteerhoed, waarvan Griffoendor de eerste eigenaar was.https://edition.cnn.com/2016/12/14/world/spider-india-harry-potter-hat-gryffindor/index.html Zie ook *Rowena Ravenklauw *Helga Huffelpuf *Zalazar Zwadderich *Stichters van Zweinstein *Sorteerhoed *Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor *Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Verschijning *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' *[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]]'' *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' *[[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7''Griffoendor is beschikbaar in de Nintendo DS-versie van ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7''. Voor andere apparaten is hij beschikbaar in de "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC voor de game. *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *''Pottermore'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Godric Gryffindor fr:Godric Gryffondor pl:Godryk Gryffindor Categorie:10e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Engelse Indivduen Categorie:Gouden Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Historische figuren Categorie:Zweinstein stichters Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Tovenaar